Thinking
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Each character thinks about themselves, others and the world around them.
1. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   
  
  
  


Thinking.   
Jarod   
By: 24 

  
  


Sitting outside staring at the serene water on the lake as the moon reflected off it he started to think about the chase, Miss Parker, the rest of the pursuit team and other things. He remembered when he had helped Broots when Damon had almost taken him to use as a shield. Damon thought that he didn't have it in him to shoot and kill him, but he did. Only because Broots had a daughter to take care of. Debbie's mother didn't care about her and Broots was the only parent that did. He wondered if his parents cared about him as much Broots cared about his own daughter. He was devastated about killing another human being, but it was an either or thing. Either he let Damon take Broots and let him kill Broots, or he kill Damon and let Broots live to go to his daughter. The little girl wouldn't have anyone to turn to if Broots had died that day. Damon was a cold-blooded killer and even said that he didn't care if Broots had a child to care for. Damon befriended him when he was still a prisoner of the Centre and then killed the mild mannered janitor when he handed over the disk to him. He had told Broots that time that he hoped that he had it in him to be a good father, but never knew if he would be a good dad. He remembered taking care of baby Michael when he was thrown into the dumpster. That was not the same thing as taking care of his child, but it was close. 

When Miss Parker and him were on the Island he thought that he was close in getting through to her, but then when he tried to reach out to her in the limo she pulled away. They had almost kissed when they were in front of Ocee's fireplace, but Ocee came in at the wrong time. He wondered what their second kiss would have been like. He loved her, but he knew that she was to closed off to accept it. He had loved her ever since he had seen her though the glass wall separating them. He loved her when she was mad at him and yelled at him. He didn't think there was anything that she would do to make him stop loving her. 

Sydney was his father in the true sense of the word. He did have his biological father, but he had only seen him a couple of times and not enough to build a relationship on. He loved Sydney as his father, but knew that Sydney did not love him. He still remembered the hurt he had experienced when he had thrown away his Father's Day Card. He was also hurt when he asked Sydney over the phone if he ever thought about being his father and the answer was that was never an option, he thanked him for his honesty, hung up the phone and walked away. He remembered Sydney telling his true son that there was more than being a father; a father was there for the little things for tying a tie and other things. He remembered when Sydney had taught him how to tie a tie when he was going to meet his parents. 

He also thought about the young clone who now chose to call himself Jeremy. He wondered how he was handling the pressure of being an exact duplicate of him. He was glad that he had gotten Jeremy out of the Centre when he was still a child because then he could fully experience the world. He wished that someone would of done that with him, but it never did. He just hoped with whatever Jeremy experienced inside the Centre wasn't too bad. 

He wondered what the scrolls said about the prophecies within them. Where they real or not? What would they have said in them? Was his destiny in the scrolls? He would never find out now that Mr. Parker parachuted out of the plane with them. He wished that he could have read them to know what they had said. 

And finally the chase. The game of I run, you chase. Sometimes he got tired of the game, but he knew that he couldn't quit because that might cause trouble for Miss Parker and her team. Sometimes he got tired of going from town to town from pretend to pretend. Never knowing who he truly was. He slipped into so many pretends he didn't know who Jarod was. They had him pretending ever since he was taken to the Centre and it was hard to shed. The only thing that he liked was his freedom and to do that he had to be on the move. He still was amazed at being on the outside day after day instead of being locked up underground. He loved looking at the sunrise, sunset, the moon and stars. He wouldn't trade this for the world. And there were the new experiences that he had found through his journeys. 

He took one last look at the lake, looked up at the stars, got up and walked towards the house. 

The End. 


	2. Sydney

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


Thinking   
Sydney   
By:24 

  


He walked through the door of his house, closes and locks it and puts his things on the table. He switches on the TV not really watching it as he thinks about his protégé. He remembered when he had first escaped and he saw his pretender dressed in a fireman's suit. He had asked him for any information on his parents now that he knew that they weren't dead. He also said that he wouldn't be his science experiment anymore. He never thought of him as a science experiment. Okay, when he had first laid eyes on the young boy he thought that Jarod could help save the world with his genius like mind. He was just the observer making notes as he went along, but he did have feelings for him. He viewed Jarod as his son more so than Nicolas, but he could never tell Jarod that. He remembered the look of pain when he threw away the Father's Day card that Jarod had given him. It was hard not viewing him as a son as time went on and yes he did love him even if Jarod never knew. He loved him as a son and he was so proud of his son. The good things that he did out in the world when he was so tormented. He was in essence a proud father. 

He also viewed Miss Parker as a daughter. There were so many times that her father would disappoint her or tell her to play somewhere else. She would come and find him and talk, or talk with Jarod. They were both his children and wondered where the friendship that they had when they were children went. She had changed a lot over the years. With every passing truth that was uncovered it changed her. He knew that Miss Parker had to put up a mask for the Centre, so that they wouldn't know what she thought. He knew that she had feelings for his pretender and she chose not to act on them. He watched when she found out that Jarod asked about women. She was angry with Jarod for some reason. They've played the game of cat and mouse so easily. For Jarod it was a matter of justice and freedom. He wanted to make the world a better place because what the Centre had put him through and because how his Sims was used. For Miss Parker it was also about freedom from the Centre. If she caught Jarod than Jarod would lose, If Jarod continued to not be caught then Miss Parker would lose. There would be no winner here. 

Broots was afraid of Miss Parker, but he was also in love with her. He had remembered when Broots had came to him to talk to him about this. He was in love with his boss and she turned him down. Poor Broots. Oh, well. Can't have everything. 

He turned off the light and made his way to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. 

The End 

  


  



	3. Miss Parker

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


Thinking   
Miss Parker.   
By:24 

She unlocked the door to her house and set the keys on the table beside her. She then put her gun in the closet, poured herself a glass of vodka and sat down on the couch. She wondered what her life would have been like if her mother would have lived instead of being shot and killed by Raines. Would she still be living this life she was living now? Would she be sitting here drinking her life away? She would never know because her mother was dead and it looked like so was her father. Her biological father was still very much alive and still as evil as ever. She wondered who baby Parker truly was. Since her father couldn't have a child then who's baby was he? Was he Raine's or her brother's? 

She thought about the Island that she had been on with Jarod. Jarod the Centre's most elusive pretender. They had trained him well and now he was using every trick that they had trained into him against his captors. She remembered the look that he had given her in front of the fireplace at Ocee's. It was a look of love in his eyes. He had such expressive eyes and she could feel that he loved her even if she didn't deserve his love. He runs, I chase just like always. She wondered why he would love her when all she did was hunt him. When they were getting the scrolls from the crypt and her father said the Centre's back in business. She could see Jarod tense at that and she looked at his face and what she saw was fear. Fear that he was going to go back to the Centre and be locked up again. She also remembered that he had risked his freedom for her when she was shot. Why would he do that when he could of gone with his father and the clone? What did the scrolls say? Was it all about Jarod or was there something about her in it too? She would never know since her father parachuted out of the plane with them. 

Sydney was a father figure to her. He was the father that she wished that she had. He cared for her, but as usual she didn't know what to do about it. She trusted her father and all he did was use her and lie to her. How could you trust after that? She did care about Sydney in her own little way and she never told him that she cared. 

Broots the loveable moron was like a brother to her. One that she wished that she would have had instead of her psycho twin Lyle. Broots was a timid man, but he loved his daughter with all his heart and she was glad that he did. He would never disappoint his daughter at least she hoped so. She knew that he probably lied to her about his job, but that was because he had to keep her safe. If she knew about the Centre then she would be in trouble. 

Then there's her cannibal twin that she despised. She couldn't believe when she learned what kind of man who her brother truly was. She got so sick that she had barely made it into the bathroom. Then she saw the shed that he had lured his victims to just like the shed that he was locked up in when he was younger. 

Then lastly were the lies that her father fed her though the years. Lies about her mother, the Centre and Jarod. It was Jarod who had led her to the discovery of all the truths. She remembered when she saw the DSA of her mother meeting Jarod when he was a teenager and then he saying that he didn't remember. She had captured him and brought him to her house. He looked scared sitting there bound to the chair and even more when she brought out the knife. She saw his face as he saw a younger version of himself walk up and sit down next to her mother. It was a look of disbelief and she guessed she couldn't fault him for them drugging him, so that he wouldn't remember talking to her mother and tell her that she wasn't dead. 

She looked at the liquid in the glass, picked it up and walked towards the kitchen to make herself something to eat. 

The End 


	4. Broots

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


Thinking   
Broots   
By: 24 

  


Broots picks up his daughter from school and as they drive home he asks about her day. She is such a delightful child and he thanks Jarod for letting him keep her. Without Jarod's help then she would have had to go live with her mother and that was somewhere that she didn't want to go. He parked the car and Debbie races towards the door waiting for her father to unlock it. Once inside she races towards her room to change and then goes outside. Broots makes his way towards his room to put his things down and then back to the kitchen. 

He looks at Debbie playing in the backyard. He thinks about what Jarod's parent's felt like when they found out that Jarod was taken and then their other son Kyle never to be seen again. He would die if anything ever happened to Debbie. He goes to work everyday trying to find out where Jarod is everyday, yet he still helped him with Debbie and Damon. He could see the look of anguish that passed through Jarod's face when he shot and killed Damon. He meant what he had said that he respected Jarod and that didn't change when he killed Damon. Jarod the tortured little boy in a mans body. What would it have been like for a little boy to be taken from the only family that he's ever known to a dark and dreary place to be locked up and isolated? He marveled that Jarod was naïve when he escaped and when they started hunting him they found out what he discovered. He was happy that Jarod enjoyed his freedom and helped the people that otherwise would have never been helped. 

He loved Miss Parker, but ever since she had rejected him he never told her again. That and he was still afraid of her. She had this hard look to her, but he knew that she cared about him, Sydney and Debbie. She also cared about Jarod. He knew that when she almost took his hand when he made the tape of Jarod asking Sydney about women. She was so angry with Jarod for some reason. What would it have been like to have your mother shot right in front of her and then years later to find out that she didn't die in the elevator, but died when Raines shot and killed her to get to Ethan. 

Sydney the ever-vigilant father figure. He knew that he sometimes tried to save Jarod from the darker side of the Centre, but sometimes that wasn't possible Like that time where Raines and Lyle stopped his heart. When Lyle played jumper cable games with Jarod. He even tried to reason with Miss Parker sometimes, but even then that was not possible. 

He watched once more as his daughter play then walked towards the door to call her in to dinner. 

The End. 

  
  



	5. Jeremy the clone

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


Thinking   
Jeremy (the clone)   
By:24 

  


He makes his way towards the basketball hoop that was in the park with a basketball in his hand. There was no one there and for that he was glad. They had rented a house not far from the little park. He played some hoops and as he did he thought of Jarod. He was an exact copy of Jarod only because the Centre was so greedy. They say ignorance is bliss and they were right. When he was inside the Centre everything was focused on him. When he found out that he was a clone then he knew the reason of him being alive was because of Jarod. It all revolved around Jarod. Sometimes he hated him and sometimes he was glad that Jarod had gotten him out. He was glad because he got to see new things and to taste new things. Jarod had first introduced him to ice cream and now he loved it. He had met his sister Emily and Dad told her that he was a clone of Jarod. She had looked at him for a second and then she hugged him. Ethan was still living with them and he was trying to find their mother for them. 

Major Charles was indeed his dad, but he wondered if when he looked at him that he saw Jarod. He knew that, that was not possible because Jarod was taken when he was younger than himself. Major Charles never saw Jarod at this age. 

Emily was a nice sister as far as sisters go. He had never had a sister and didn't know what to expect. She mothered him sometimes so much so that sometimes it was a nuisance. He only knew was what Raines has put him through inside the Centre. Raines had hit him sometimes and it hurt. He also knew that Raines was in charge of Kyle. He wondered if he would of liked Kyle and if Kyle would of liked him. He would never know now that he's dead. 

Ethan was a good brother. Sometimes he would get this far away look on his face when he was listening to his mother. He knew that Ethan had something called the Inner Sense and that his mother and sister have it. He remembered Miss Parker when she came to visit him in the Centre. She had told him that she remembered a little boy like him that had the same pain in his eyes as he did and she ignored it. He didn't know what she was talking about then, but now he did. 

He threw one more basket and then collected the ball and walked towards the house. 

The End. 


	6. Major Charles

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Thinking   
Major Charles.   
By: 24 

He watches as Jeremy walks out of the house with the basketball in his hand dribbling it on the sidewalk as he walks down it. He turns toward the stairs where he hears music coming from. His daughter Emily is up there doing something he didn't know. Ethan was outside reading a book. He thought about the day that he had met with Jarod for the first time since he was taken from his bedroom. They have waited all these years to have children and now both of them were gone. One forever and the other one has to be on the run too. Jarod was his little man when he was younger, such an inquisitive and bright boy his oldest child was. He still is because the Centre wouldn't be chasing him if he weren't. Sometimes when he looked at Jeremy he would think this is what my son would of looked like when he was this age. Sometimes he even felt guilty because he didn't want to rescue Jeremy and Jarod did. He was such a good man and that reflected on how he was raised. 

Sydney was the one who raised his son, but knew that he was glad that he did. He remembered talking to Sydney as they made their way to the airport to do the exchange. He seemed like a nice man and he knew that Sydney felt bad in keeping his son away from him. He remembered talking to Catherine when she hid them at Harriet's loft in the barn. He had resented Sydney for keeping his son, but he knew that it wasn't his fault. As everything it all turned to be the Centre's fault. He knew that Jacob, Sydney's brother was in a coma because he tried to save the children. He guessed that Sydney never helped Jarod because he was afraid that he might suffer the same fate as his twin brother. 

Emily his darling daughter was happy that they had found two family members when he had introduced her to Jeremy and to Ethan. It didn't matter to her that Jeremy was a clone and that Ethan was her half brother. She loved them the same and mothered Jeremy so much so that he knew that Jeremy was getting tired of it. Maybe someday she would stop doing that. 

Ethan was unique in his own right. He was graced with the Inner Sense, but had the pretender gene in him too. He could always tell when Ethan was listening to his mother. He often wondered what she was telling him, but never asked him about it. He knew that he needed privacy and he wouldn't intrude unless Ethan told him something. 

He watched as Jeremy came up the walkway dribbling the basketball on the sidewalk and then walks through the door. He smiled to the young man and told him to call his sister and brother and to wash up because it was time for dinner. 

The End. 


	7. Emily

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Thinking   
Emily   
By:24 

  


She watches as Jeremy goes down the sidewalk towards the park dribbling his basketball. She knew that she mothered the boy, but she knew that he needed it. From what she heard that Jeremy didn't get no love inside the Centre. She thought about growing up like that and then her thoughts went towards Jarod. Was Jarod loved inside the Centre? She didn't think so. She also wondered what it was like growing up there. She had seen her brother twice. Once from far away with her mother and then the time she was thrown out of the building. This time she had actually met him. She was very excited that she had finally got to meet the brother that was lost to the family. She only wished that Kyle had been there too. 

Her father was doing the best that he could keeping the little family together. She wished that they could finally be a family. Her mother and Jarod finally being reunited. That would be a teary scene to see and she could hardly wait till that happened. 

Her mother was somewhere and was excited being with her again. She wondered what she would think about Jeremy and Ethan. They would have to explain to her that Jeremy was Jarod's clone. What would she think about that? She knew that she loved Jeremy, but what about her mother? 

Ethan was a very special man. She had been looking for him before she was shoved out the window and was glad to finally meet him. She could tell when he would be listening to his mother because of his face. 

She heard her father talking about Sydney her brothers keeper, handler or mentor. Whatever you wanted to call it. She sometimes thought that Sydney was more his jailer. After talking to her father she knew that it wasn't Sydney's fault that he kept Jarod at the Centre. 

She heard Jeremy talk about Miss Parker and how she had tried to save him before Jarod did. She wondered how Miss Parker could try to chase after her brother so that she can return him back to the place that he'd been running from so long. Again, after talking to her father she knew it wasn't her fault either. She found out that Catherine staged her own death right in front of her daughter. She also knew that Raines killed Catherine because he wanted Ethan to himself. 

She shook her head and turned on the radio and let the music cascade over her. Taking her troubles away from her for just a little while longer. 

The End. 


	8. Ethan

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Thinking.   
Ethan   
By:24 

  


He watches as Jeremy carries the basketball out the door and then starts to dribble it down the sidewalk. He goes upstairs to grab a book then goes outside to read. He hears music coming from his sister's room as he passes it. He thinks about what his mother tells him about Jeremy how he feels like everyone thinks that he's Jarod when he's not. He knows that and knows that Jeremy has his own personality. He knows that he wants to be an individual and not what Jarod is. 

Jarod his half brother is a very nice man. He had a good heart and he helped everyone that needed it. He knew from his mother that Jarod didn't have the best of times inside the Centre. Of course he knew that already because he saw the DSA of Raines and Lyle stopping his heart and reviving him again. 

Major Charles was his father, but the Clausen's would always be his family. He sometimes felt that he was an outsider in this family because he didn't really belong. He wasn't a full member of the family, but Emily sure made sure that he felt like one. He loved his half sister and knew that she loved him. To her it didn't make a difference that he was a half brother. 

Miss Parker is such a tormented person. His mother told him that she had seen her death and that changed her. He also knew that Jarod and Miss Parker used to be friends, but then Mr. Parker sent her away. 

He let the sun beat on him and then turned back towards his book and started to read. 

The End. 


End file.
